The present invention relates to an airbag apparatus, and more particularly, to an airbag apparatus which is capable of adjusting the internal pressure of a main cushion mounted in a vehicle, thereby preventing damage of the main cushion.
In general, an airbag apparatus refers to an apparatus which absorbs an impact which is generated during a vehicle collision. The airbag apparatus expands and deploys a main cushion using an expansion force of gas jetted from an inflator part.
In particular, an external airbag apparatus deploys a main cushion to the front of a vehicle before the vehicle collides with an obstacle, and absorbs and buffers an impact caused by the collision with the obstacle.
In the conventional external airbag apparatus, when the main cushion collides with an obstacle, the main cushion may be damaged while the internal pressure of the main cushion is rapidly increased. Thus, there is a demand for a structure capable of solving such a problem.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-1356155 published on Jan. 20, 2014 and entitled “Apparatus for spread air bag exterior of vehicle”.